Underneath The Mistletoe
by PeppermintWater
Summary: Lapidot Christmas one-shot


"Why'd I have to get stuck in this human tradition. Just, why me and these clods." Peridot mumbled. She kicked her feet on the couch. Peridot hated this winter tradition. She hated Christmas. Steven was holding a Christmas party here, which made the green gem hate it more to have to interact with total strangers.

Peridot grumbled under her breath. Everyone was chatting non-stop, making Peridot more annoyed. She covered herself with a thick, light blue blanket. The blanket was given to her by Lapis after she went shopping with Steven. Even though Peridot ranted about it was very useless to her, she still kept it. But they never bothered to ask why Peridot still kept the blanket after she fussed about it.

She continued to grumble, though it started to disappear as she felt comfortable in the blanket. Peridot slowly closed her eyes.

"Hey, Peri." Lapis greeted her. Peridot jumped slightly at the tone of her voice. "How do you like your blanket?" Lapis asked, sitting next to Peridot on the couch.

"It's fine." Peridot answered, annoyed.

"I knew you would like it." Lapis smiled. "It's warm isn't?" Peridot nodded.

"What about your sweater?" Peridot asked. Lapis looked down at her green Christmas sweater. "It's really cozy. You want one?" Lapis said. Peridot shuffled in the blanket and looked down at the ground.

"...Maybe." Peridot whispered.

"You should've asked for one earlier when Steven and I went shopping." Lapis said. Peridot rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Peridot grunted.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Lapis asked. "Does it look like I'm enjoying it?" Peridot hissed, clutching onto her blanket. "My bad." Lapis shrugged. Peridot snuggled into her blanket, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Why are you so grumpy? Cheer up." Lapis punched Peridot's arm lightly. Only getting the green gem more furious. "I just am!" Peridot huffed. "Why do you care?" She snorted.

"Well... everyone else is happy, you should be too." Lapis explained. "But why do you even care about me being... happy?" Peridot questioned, sitting up.

"I just do." Lapis said, her cheeks turning deep blue. "I just want you to be happy since Yellow Diamond isn't targeting us anymore."

"What do you mean _us_?" Peridot scoffed.

"You know, like, the Crystal Gems." Lapis reminded her. "I'm not apart of the Crystal Gems." Peridot said.

"Well, you're technically part of the team since you live here." Lapis remarked. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M APART OF THE TEAM!" Peridot screeched.

"Okay, okay," Lapis scooted back and put her hands up in defense. "Just stop being grumpy."

"I could be grump if I want to." Peridot snorted. "Can you at least pretend to be happy? For Steven's sake." Lapis sighed. Peridot shook her head and buried her face into the blanket. Lapis rolled her eyes. "Whatever." The blue gem mumbled.

Peridot and Lapis looked their separate ways, they both didn't want to deal with each other right now.

Steven looked concerned at the gems. "Hey, Steven." Connie greeted him.

"Hey, Connie." Steven said.

"How are you doing?" Connie asked. "Fine. I'm just worried about Peridot." Steven sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Connie raised her eyebrow. "She's not enjoying the party, I want everyone to enjoy this party. It makes me feel guilty knowing that everyone is having a good time except for Peridot, and she's been through a lot. I just want her to be happy on this day at least." Steven explained.

"Seems like Peridot got Lapis in a bad mood too." Connie said, looking at the gems. "There has to be a way to make them both happy. But how?" Steven thought aloud. Connie spotted something on the table, a smirk swept across her face. She tapped Steven's shoulder and pointed at the leave with white berries in them. Steven grinned. They raced over to the table and got the mistletoe quick before anyone could display it.

Peridot grumbled under her breath. Lapis fidgeted a bit. Peridot looked up to see Steven and Connie upstairs with a rod. At the end of the rod's string held mistletoe. Lapis glanced up.

"Hey, Steven! What do you have there?" Lapis asked, smiling.

"It's mistletoe! And if you're one you have to kiss the person beside you." Steven told her. "It's the rules." Connie added. Peridot shrugged in disgust.

"I'm not kissing, Lazuli." Peridot barked. "It's the rules. Or else you'll have bad luck if you refuse." Steven said. "I don't believe in luck." Peridot snapped. "You still have too, it doesn't matter if you believe in luck or not." Steven stated.

Peridot groaned. Lapis backed up, a blush covering her face.

"I don't know, Steven. We're just friends-" Lapis started.

"Just do it!" Steven chirped. Peridot took a deep breath and leaned closer towards Lapis, who looked pretty shy. Peridot clutched onto her blanket, a leafy green blush on her cheeks. Lapis bit her lip then sealed in the gap between her and Peridot. The green gem widened her eyes. Lapis was so soft to Peridot's liking.

Peridot lowered her eyelids. She enjoyed the kiss. Even if it was from a gem she kept as her prisoner and informant. They both were in a daze, until Lapis finally pulled away. Saliva was trailing off their lips as both of their faces were a leafy green and deep blue.

Peridot covered her face in her blanket, muffling her talking. Lapis covered her mouth, trying to keep calm. Connie giggled, "You guys alright?"

Steven was starry eyed with a big goofy smile.

"See? Wasn't that nice." Steven smiled. Peridot glared at Steven. "I hate you." Peridot mumbled, lifting her face away from her blanket. Steven chuckled.

Lapis stole a quick glance at Peridot, but turned as soon as Peridot looked at her direction. Peridot buried her face more in her covers. Lapis cleared her throat.

"I hope you have a good Christmas, Peri." Lapis quickly said. Giving a quick kiss on Peridot's cheek. The green gem froze. Lapis hurried into the crowd of people as Peridot was a blushing mess.


End file.
